Hero
by vhdBebop
Summary: Short songfic. two people in love are seperated because of a war. (guess who the guy is!) a bit dark, my first happy-ending fic, though. OC/mystery guest


**__**

Author's note/Disclaimer: any SW stuff does not belong to me (sighs). I gain NO profit from this (cries). The lyrics used for this… lovely… songfic are Hero by the Saliva and the Nickelback people (I guess…). And, the story really doesn't have anything to do with the movies or anything. Just something that my over imaginative mind cooked up.

Have fun.

****

Hero

__

I am so

high, I can hear heaven

I am so

high, I can hear heaven

Whoa, but

heaven...no, heaven don't hear me

She looked to the sky, feeling the comforting warm rays of the sun shining onto her face. However, she knew it wouldn't last long. The sunlight always changed to clouds, the clouds to rain, and the rain to unrelenting sadness. What she wanted more than anything wasn't there with her. The war had taken it far away from her. 

She mourned the loss of the nights of glorious lovemaking, days of perfect sun-warmed euphoria. She gazed out over the lands from her high perch on the balcony. So many times she had thought of using that balcony for something other than watching. A way to end it, an end the sadness.

__ ****

And

they say

That a

hero could save us

I'm not

gonna stand here and wait

I'll hold

onto the wings of the eagles

Watch

as we all fly away

Every day she sat and watched the landscape, wishing for her warrior to return to her. She knew he was still out there, in her world or the next. She just wanted him, she didn't care about the beautiful mountain resort of a home he gave her, or the money he would earn from his services in the army. She continued staring out over their property, slowly moving toward the edge of the balcony.

Only a little bit farther and it could all be over.

**__**

Someone told me

Love

would all save us

But,

how can that be

Look

what love gave us

She had been thrilled when they moved away from everything, away from the Academy, from the constant overhead traffic of the Spaceport. Away from everyone but eachother. He had rescued her from her almost certain destruction of herself. They had spent many a wondrous day together, discovering the hidden depths of each other's innermost thoughts. Everything had been so perfect. She without the constant bother of the Jedi and their silly Codes, he without the restrictions his Sith Master. Now it was isolation. Only she occupied the entire mountain palace and she was much too frightened to venture off into the war zone. 

__ ****

A

world full of killing

And

blood spilling

That

world never came

Every once and a while she would see a flash of memory from a dying or wounded soldier. These images only lessened her hope of her beautiful warrior returning to her. She knew he was a seasoned killer, that with the double-edged lightsaber he could kill many. But he was still mortal. He could be killed.

She saw the futile approaches of the soldiers, both sides equally shot down. She saw the barrages of the light-bullets. Too many are dying, too many already dead.

_ ****_

And

they say

That a

hero could save us

I'm not

gonna stand here and wait

I'll hold

onto the wings of the eagles

Watch

as we all fly away

She looked back to the sky. Sure enough, there were the clouds, already starting to drop rain onto her silky-soft hair. She reached out a hand over the balcony, striving to find something that would never be there again. 

She remembered the days that he would leave to hunt. He would quietly return and store the meat while she awaited his return on the balcony. He would walk back outside, making himself appear to her as if he had walked out from the woods and not the house. She would spot him and reach out her hand to him. He would raise his fiery eyes to her and reach his clawed hand up to her. Then he would rise to her and lift her into the clouds. The sun shone long, in those good days.

**__**

Now that

the world isn't ending

Its

love that I'm sending to you

It

isn't the love of a hero

And

that's why I fear it won't do

Maybe, just maybe if she died, he would know and come to her. They could be together again. Her hand reached farther over the balcony, her body now leaning over with it to reach further out.

'I need you…' she thought, her upper body bent almost completely out over the railing of the balcony. She was dangerously balanced.

'I love you…' she continued the thought. Leaning out farther. She could feel her feet beginning to lift off the floor of the balcony, the weight of her leaning off the side of the balcony overbalancing the portion of her still on the correct side.

She used the remainder of her feet that was still in contact with the floor to push herself the rest of the way off.

**** __

And

they say

That a

hero could save us

I'm not

gonna stand here and wait

I'll hold

onto the wings of the eagles

Watch

as we all fly away

'I'm coming.'

****

They're watching us

As

we all fly away

She opened her eyes to see him, his fiery orbs staring back at her. She hung there, suspended in the air as he reached up to catch her still extended hand in his.

"I love you." He said to her, the intricate patterns on his face moving as he spoke. "I made a promise." He looked at her more intently, drilling his gaze into her. "I never break a promise."

She sobbed as she flowed into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"I know. You always come back." 

And there was bliss once again, the outside world of war separate from their Utopian home.


End file.
